Let's Gamble, Sakura-chan!
by Ran Kajiura
Summary: [Complete] Sakura membiarkan dirinya terbawa permainan yang dirancang Naruto. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan pemuda berisik itu?


**Warning**: Canon, NaruSaku, typo—entah dimana, slight OOC, better not expect too much..

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, while this story is mine...

* * *

><p>"Katsuyu-<em>sama<em>, ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Sakura, bingung mendapati siput _kuchiyose_ milik _shishou_nya muncul di balkon kamarnya. Kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya terhenti sesaat.

"Ah Sakura, Tsunade -_sama_ berpesan agar semua anggota tim Kakashi beristirahat sampai Kakashi-_san _dan Naruto-_kun _keluar dari rumah sakit dan Tsunade-_sama_ memberi kalian misi baru." jelas Katsuyu

"_Hai_. _Wakarimashita_, Katsuyu -_sama_." jawab Sakura mantap. "Anda ingin diantar kembali ke kantor Hokage?"

"_Iie, iie. _Tidak perlu. Saya bisa kembali sendiri, Sakura." ujar Katsuyu diikuti ledakan asap yang menggantikan kehadirannya di balkon kamar Sakura.

Sakura sudah bisa menduga kejadiannya akan jadi seperti ini. Kakashi _sensei_ yang terlalu lama menggunakan _Mangekyou_-nya dan Sasuke yang dengan konyolnya terpeleset dari pohon saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi. Dan keduanya dengan sukses berakhir di rumah sakit. Yamato _taichou_ dan Sai sedang dalam misi yang berbeda.

Dan itu menyisakan dia dan Naruto.

Dia... dan... Naru—

"Sakuraaaa-_chaaaan_!"

Langkah Sakura yang sedang menyusuri jalan terhenti sesaat oleh sebuah teriakan. Ya, teriakan siapa lagi kalau bukan teriakan Naruto. Teriakan, yang entah kenapa selalu sukses membuyarkannya dari lamunan. Dan kali ini sukses menghentikan langkah lambatnya menyusuri jalanan.

Sakura membalik badannya perlahan dan mendapati Naruto dengan cengirannya yang biasa. Ditunggunya hingga langkah pemuda itu mencapai sisinya.

"Tumben sudah bangun jam segini, Naruto." Pandangan Sakura beralih dari Naruto, ke langit biru cerah yang pagi itu menaungi Konoha.

'Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi badai besar yang biasanya datang 70 tahun sekali akan datang.'

"Aku habis menjenguk Teme dan Kakashi _sensei_ _'ttebayo_." ujar Naruto, diiringi dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Tadi Kakashi _sensei_ menanyakanmu, Sakura-_chan_."

'Paling-paling mau menyuruhku membawakan _Icha Icha _Series-nya.'

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menujukkan ketertarikan yang berarti atas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ceria Naruto. Dan Naruto, wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat berbinar ketika sebuah ide terlintas di kepala kuningnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kita ken—"

"_Dame_!" potong Sakura cepat. Otak dan saraf telinganya sudah tahu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto hanya dari nadanya saat mengatakan 'Sakura-_chan_', sehingga saraf dan otot yang bekerja di bibirnya mengeluarkan respons yang, seperti biasanya. Penolakan.

"Sakura-_chaaan..._" rengek Naruto manja, "... aku bahkan belum selesai mengatakannya '_ttebayo_! Kenapa sudah mengatakan tidak duluan?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu, Naruto. Tidak mungkin aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk berkencan denganmu."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Sakura-_chan_? Bukankah Tsunade _baachan_ menyuruh kita beristirahat? Berarti kau juga diliburkan dari tugas di rumah sakit, _ne_?

Sakura diam saja. Dia lupa kalau ia juga diliburkan dari rumah sakit. Dan dia kehabisan alasan untuk menolak kencan Naruto kali ini.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura untuk menghentikan langkah dan merebut perhatian gadis itu. Usahanya berhasil.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau kencan. Tapi temani aku makan di Ichiraku, ya?" Naruto memasang pose memohon terbaiknya, membungkuk sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya yang menyatu di puncak kepalanya. "Hanya 4 mangkuk saja, kok."

"A-aku ha—"

"_Onegai, _Sakura-_chan_..."

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang masih menganga karena Naruto memotong alasannya. Ditatapnya pemuda berisik yang selalu sukses mengganggu waktu senggangnya.

"Baiklah..." Sakura menghela nafas. Kali ini ia memutuskan menuruti permintaan Naruto. Toh, dia sendiri memang sedang lapar. Dan ramen bukanlah pilihan yang buruk untuk mengganjal perutnya. "Tapi kau tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis hanya menontonmu menikmati ramen kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mendongak menatap Sakura, tidak percaya. Akhirnya...

"Tentu saja, _dattebayo_!" seru Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan keduanya berlari menuju Ichiraku.

Dan dalam tempo waktu kurang dari 5 menit, keduanya tiba di depan Ichiraku. Wajar saja, keduanya berlari dengan sepenuh hati seperti tak akan ada hari esok.

"Hhh... hhh... Tidak usah... berlari... juga kan... _Baka_..." Sakura berujar ditengah nafasnya yang memburu. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Naruto melangkah memasuki Ichiraku, lalu diikuti oleh Sakura yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah.

"_Irasshai_!" sapa Pak Tua Teuchi sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ichiraku sedang tidak ada pelanggan sama sekali.

"Paman, aku menu yang biasa saja _dattebayo_!" teriak Naruto.

'Kenapa sih anak ini harus teriak-teriak segala?' keluh Sakura.

Saat keduanya tengah menikmati ramen yang tersaji di hadapan mereka, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah. Rautnya tiba-tiba cerah, lagi, seperti saat ia mendapat ide untuk mengajak Sakura kencan.

"Sakura-_chan_, mau bertaruh denganku tidak?"

Sakura ikut menghentikan aksi makannya. "Taruhan? Tentang apa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kita kan sudah lama satu kelompok. Sejak _Teme_ bersama kita, lalu dia pergi, lalu dia kembali lagi, kita selalu bersama..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa Sakura-_chan_ mengenalku sebaik aku mengenal Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Pertanyaan Naruto kali ini bukan pertanyaan biasa. Bukan pertanyaan biasa yang terlontar dari mulut berisik dan otak _baka_nya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, _Baka_! Tentu saja aku mengenalmu." jawab Sakura santai.

"Berarti taruhannya jadi, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Mochiron_!" tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menyanggupi ajakan bertaruh Naruto.

"Tapi... apa Sakura-_chan_ tidak takut kalah?" Sakura memelototi Naruto. "Bukan, maksudku... apa Sakura-_chan_ tidak takut kalah seperti Tsunade _baachan_? Siapa tahu sialnya Tsunade _baachan_ juga menurun padamu, _dattebayo._"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. 'Mungkin benar juga. Kalau Jiraiya-_sama_ menurunkan sifat _pervert_nya pada Naruto, ada kemungkinan Tsunade-_sama_ juga menurunkan ketidakberuntungannya padaku.'

"Heh, kau mau mencoba menakuti, ya?" Sakura memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Naruto.

"Bukan Sakura-_chan_... " Naruto memandang Sakura takut-takut. "Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan. Siapa tahu kan, _dattebayo..._"

"Huh!" Sakura mencibir. "Bagaimana peraturannya?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Menyusun strategi yang bisa diterima akalnya dan Sakura.

"Kubuat sederhana saja ya, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimana kalau kita saling melemparkan pertanyaan, lalu kalau tidak bisa menjawab sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan atau salah menebak, maka dinyatakan kalah."

Sakura memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Setelah dirasanya tidak terlalu memberatkan, ia menyanggupi. "Boleh. Lalu apa bahan taruhannya?"

"Makan siang sepuasnya di Ichiraku besok _dattebayo_! Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, boleh juga. Siapa dulu yang memulai?"

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar, mendapati Sakura menyetujui ide gilanya kali ini. "_Janken?_"

Keduanya lalu asik melakukan undian dengan jari, sampai akhirnya Sakura keluar sebagai pemenang. Sambil tersenyum iblis, Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan pertamanya dengan kaeyakinan penuh kalau pemuda jabrik di sampingnya ini tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

"Nah Naruto, tanggal berapa ulang tahunku?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau yakin itu pertanyaannya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu, kan? Dasar Naruto _no bak—_"

"Aku tahu tanggal 28 Maret adalah ulang tahunmu, Sakura -_chan_, tapi tidak bisakah cari pertanyaan lain yang lebih sulit? Aku pasti tidak akan berani muncul di hadapanmu lagi kalau sampai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, _dattebayo_."

Sakura terperangah. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto ternyata ingat kapan ulang tahunnya. Tapi lebih kepada cara Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya. Seperti tanpa berpikir. Seperti ketika Sakura bertanya "Berapa 1+1, Naruto?" Mengalir begitu saja.

Sakura kemudian berdehem, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Segera dicarinya kata-kata agar ia tidak diremehkan Naruto. Diremehkan Naruto, yang benar saja...

"Kau tahu ulang tahunku 28 Maret. Tapi kenapa tidak pernah memberiku hadiah?"

"Tidak pernah?" Naruto menautkan alisnya, sambil melemparkan pandangan _kau-bercanda-kan-Sakura-_chan pada Sakura. "Kau selalu menolaknya, Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto membalik badannya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya meminum kuah ramennya.

"Hah? Menolak?" Seingatnya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang tidak memberikannya hadiah. Bahkan Shino saja memberinya hadiah, meskipun hanya seekor kumbang dengan pola sayap yang aneh.

"Iya. Ketika kuajak kencan, kau kan selalu menolak, Sakura-_chan_." lanjut Naruto setelah selesai menandaskan kuah ramennya. "Bahkan ketika aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, _dattebayo_."

Sakura ingat. Memang, ketika ia bertemu dengan Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya, alih-alih mendapatkan sebuah kotak berbungkus sampul kado, ia malah diteriaki. Diteriaki dengan nada bersemangat yang sama yang digunakan Naruto untuk mengajaknya berkencan.

"_Baka!_ Jelas saja kutolak hadiah ulang tahunmu..." Sakura berbalik menghadapi ramennya lagi. Tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menanggapi pernyataan Naruto.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, deheman Naruto memecah keheningan. "Sekarang giliranku, _ne?_"

Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto lagi. Menunggu pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kalau Kakashi _sensei_ dan Sakura-_chan_ meminta bantuanku pada saat yang bersamaan, siapa yang akan kubantu terlebih dulu?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Pertanyaan macam apa itu?'

Hanya "Hah?" lah yang bisa dilontarkan Sakura dari mulutnya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Tidakkah ia bertanya tentang segala sesuatu dalam dirinya. Kenapa malah melontarkan pertanyaan perbandingan semacam itu?

"Itu masih pertanyaan mudah '_ttebayo_. Sakura-_chan_ ku pasti tahu jawabannya."

Sakura terdiam, berpikir. "Tidak bolehkah ada bantuan untukku, Naruto?"

"Ini masih yang gampang, Sakura-_chan_. Kuberi bantuan kalau yang sulit saja, _dattebayo_."

'Seenaknya saja menentukan yang mana yang mudah dan sulit. Memangnya dia pikir aku ini ensiklopedi berjalan tentang dirinya.'

"Pasti kau akan membantuku duluan, iya kan, Naruto?" jawab Sakura, asal. Sejujurnya ia tidak peduli kalau seandainya jawabannya salah. Biarlah kali ini ia yang mentraktir Naruto.

Mata Naruto membulat. Dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "_Sugoi ne, _Sakura-_chan_." Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri saat memuji Sakura. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Sakura agak kaget mendapati reaksi Naruto. Jelas ia tak menyangka jawabannya benar. "Tentu saja, _Baka_. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis manis sepertiku menunggu, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Masih sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Padahal sebenarnya kau kan tidak perlu memilih, _Baka_. Kau kan bisa mengirimkan _kage bunshin_mu pada salah satu antara aku dan Kakashi _sensei_."

Naruto terpaku sesaat.

"Haha... iya juga ya, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana _dattebayo_."

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya. Naruto ini benar-benar...

"_Yosh_, kita seri sekarang. 1 sama. Giliranmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Lama Sakura terdiam, memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan cukup menyusahkan Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mau diremehkan seperti saat pertanyaan pertamanya tadi. Kali ini ia harus memastikan tiket makan siangnya besok.

"Akhir-akhir ini kalau aku mengunjungi toko bunga milik Ino, ia akan memberiku setangkai bunga gratis. Nah, apa nama bunga yang diberikan Ino padaku?" Kali ini, Sakura yakin Naruto tidak akan tahu jawabannya. Hanya dirinya dan Inolah yang tahu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Matanya memandang lurus ke kompor masak Ichiraku. "_Tanpopo_. _Ne_, Sakura-_chan_?"

Kalau tadi ia hanya bisa terperangah, kali ini Sakura terkejut luar biasa. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Naruto saja yang baru berbalik ke arahnya, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi aneh Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sakura -_chan_? Mukamu aneh sekali, _dattebayo!_" ujar Naruto sambil sibuk menutupi tawanya.

Jelas Sakura kaget. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menebak dengan tepat jenis bunga yang diberikan Ino padanya beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Naruto jelas bukan pengunjung setia toko bunga Yamanaka yang dikelola sahabatnya itu. Dan _tanpopo_ juga bukan bunga yang dijual oleh Ino. Ino memberikan bunga itu secara gratis juga karena bunga itu adalah bunga liar yang tidak _profitable_ sama sekali.

'Dan kenapa si _Baka_ satu ini bisa menebaknya. Apa sekarang ia bisa telepati? Jangan-jangan ini salah satu keahlian _kyuubi_. Jadi si _Baka_ i—'

"Kau pasti bingung aku tahu darimana kan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Cengiran yang sejak tadi hadir di wajahnya hilang, berganti dengan senyum tipis dan raut wajah serius. "Kau tidak tanya pada Ino kenapa dia tiba-tiba memberikan bunga ini secara gratis?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia teringat saat ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada sahabatnya itu. Dan jawaban yang diberikan Ino benar-benar jauh dari kata memuaskan.

"Yah, habisnya tanaman itu tumbuh begitu saja di kebunku. Daripada aku musnahkan semuanya, aku berikan saja padamu. Tenang saja, itu gratis kok, _Forhead_. Daripada kau terus-terusan galau menimbang mau membeli _himawari_ atau tidak, aku berikan saja bunga itu. Toh, sama-sama kuning, kan?"

"_Pig_ bilang, karena _tanpopo_ itu tumbuh begitu saja di tamannya, dan dia rasa sayang kalau dimusnahkan, jadi dia berikan padaku..." Sakura menggumam sendiri. Memang kalau sedang mampir ke toko Ino, ia kadang menghampiri rak tempat bunga matahari dipajang oleh sahabatnya itu dan tanpa sadar mengambil setangkai dan menimangnya perlahan, tanpa sadar. Setelah sadar apa yang dilakukannya, setangkai bunga matahari itu ia kembalikan lagi ke rak.

"Haha... _tanpopo _itu sebenarnya titipanku untukmu, Sakura-_chan_." ujar Naruto, tawanya memotong lamunan Sakura. "Habis, _himawari _itu harganya mahal sekali bulan ini. Jadi, sebagai alternatifnya, Ino menawariku _tanpopo_ sebagai ganti _himawari_. Dan harganya memang murah sekali, _dattebayo_. Mungkin memang karena tana—"

"Jadi, kau tahu mengenai _tanpopo_ itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Naruto terkejut ketika Sakura bergerak menghadapnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ka-kalau Sakura-_chan _tidak suka, aku akan meminta Ino menghentikannya..." tukas Naruto cepat-cepat saat melihat tatapan tajam Sakura.

"Ti-tidak juga sih sebenarnya..." Sakura buru-buru menyembunyikan reaksi anehnya. "... Tapi buat apa kau menitipkannya lewat Ino..." Sakura berhenti sebentar "... dan kenapa mesti _tanpopo_?"

Naruto memandang Sakura takut-takut. Takut kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Sakura meledak.

"_Eeto... _bukannya kalau aku yang memberikan, sudah pasti akan dibuang olehmu, _ne_ Sakura-_chan_?" Seperti kau biasa menolak ajakan kencanku. "Apalagi _tanpopo_ kan bunga liar '_ttebayo_. Tidak mewah sama sekali..."

'Naruto _no baka_...'

"Dan aku pikir, _tanpopo _jauh lebih baik daripada _himawari_ _'ttebayo_. Supaya Sakura-_chan_ selalu teringat padaku. Mahkotanya _tanpopo _yang lebat kan lebih mirip rambutku daripada _himawari_ yang botak di tengah. _Ne_?"

Dia setuju. Sakura sangat setuju _tanpopo_ lebih menggambarkan Naruto daripada _himawari_. Tapi bukan karena jumlah mahkota keduanya dibandingkan dengan mahkota kepala Naruto. Bukan, bukan karena itu...

Lebih karena, _tanpopo_ itu seperti Naruto. Tumbuh mandiri tanpa perlu banyak bantuan dari makhluk hidup di sekelilingnya. _Tanpopo_ hanya butuh angin untuk berkembang biak. Dan ia tidak mudah mati, karena itu ia disebut bunga liar. Seperti Naruto yang tidak mudah 'mati'. Naruto kuat seperti _tanpopo_. Tidak seperti _himawari_ yang masih butuh dirawat, _tanpopo_ dan Naruto adalah makhluk-makhluk tangguh yang tidak butuh banyak perawatan.

Sakura menghela nafas. Kalimat Naruto yang apa adanya tidak bisa membuatnya marah. Lagipula, bagian mananya yang seharusnya membuatnya marah.

"Oke, kita 2-1 untukmu sekarang." katanya sambil berbalik menghadap Naruto lagi. "Apa pertanyaanmu, _Baka_?"

Kali ini Naruto yang menghela nafas lega. Lega karena ternyata Sakura tidak marah mendengar alasannya melakukan tindakan aneh.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan pertanyaan berikutnya untuk Sakura, tentunya yang tidak membuat Sakura marah.

"Apa yang paling kutunggu saat pergantian tahun baru?"

Sakura kembali berpikir. Oke, kali ini bukan perbandingan yang bisa ditebak asal-asalan. Kali ini ia benar-benar harus memutar otak, mengulang memori. Mungkin Naruto pernah mengucapkannya di suatu waktu.

"Ngg... ada bantuannya tidak?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Naruto mengelus dagunya perlahan sembari berpikir. "Baiklah, hanya 1 bantuan saja ya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kenapa hanya 1?"

"Kalau lebih dari 1, nanti akan langsung ketahuan _dattebayo!"_

'Huh, memang itu kan tujuannya' tukas Sakura dalam hati.

"Pokoknya, itu sesuatu yang akan kuhabiskan bersama Sakura-_chan_."

'Sesuatu yang dihabiskan bersamaku? Itu bisa berarti banyak, bukan?'

Sakura kembali berpikir. Ramen, adalah kemungkinan pertama yang terlintas di benaknya. Tapi, tidak perlu menunggu pergantian tahun untuk menikmati ramen bersama dirinya. Pergantian hari juga bisa, kan?

Kemungkinan kedua yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura adalah mengunjungi makam Jiraiya-_sama _buatan Naruto. Tapi kemungkinan ini juga tereliminasi karena biasanya Naruto lebih suka mengunjungi makam Jiraiya-_sama_ sendirian.

Kepala Sakura seperti tersiram air dingin saat ia teringat satu fakta. Sesuatu yang ada setahun sekali dan biasa ia habiskan bersama Naruto adalah... _matsuri_. Bukan, bukan _matsuri_nya. Tapi apa yang biasa mereka lakukan saat _matsuri_.

Tapi, apa itu jawabannya?

'Yah, tidak ada salahnya dicoba, kan?'

"Lihat _hanabi_ saat _matsuri_ tahunan Konoha bukan, Naruto?" Sakura mencoba menebak dengan nada penuh keraguan. Anehnya, jantungnya jadi berdebar lebih cepat. Wajar juga, mengingat uang makan siangnya dipertaruhkan melalui tebakannya kali ini.

Naruto terlihat berbinar sambil bertepuk tangan usai mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sakura. "Bingo, Sakura-_chan_! Tepat sekali _dattebayo_!"

Sakura memandang Naruto, tidak percaya. "_Hontou ni_ Naruto?"

"_Hontou dattebayo!_" balas Naruto semangat. Bukankah harusnya dia tidak senang kalau Sakura bisa menjawab pertanyaannya?

Senyum Sakura yang lebar tiba-tiba berganti cepat dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Melihat _hanabi_ bersamaku adalah sesuatu yang kau tunggu setiap pergantian tahun, Naruto?"

"_Mochiron_!" jawab Naruto, sambil—lagi-lagi—tersenyum lebar. "Sakura-_chan _tidak sadar ya kalau kita berdua selalu berkencan saat _matsuri_?"

"Itu kan karena kau bilang kau kesepian kalau pergi ke _matsuri_ sendirian."

"Ahaha..." 'Itu kan hanya alasanku saja, Sakura-_chan._'

Keduanya terdiam sesaat.

"Kau ingat tidak Sakura-_chan_, beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kita mau lihat _hanabi_, kita bertemu hantunya _Sandaime jiichan_?"

Sakura berpikir sesaat, mengingat kejadian yang barusan disebut Naruto. "Huh, aku ingat. Saat itu kau mencuri kesempatan un—"

"Tapi kan Sakura-_chan_ duluan yang memelukku _dattebayo._" potong Naruto.

Sakura terdiam. Memang saat itu ia duluan yang memeluk Naruto karena kaget melihat hantu Hokage Ketiga. Dan setelah itu, ia sukses mendaratkan pukulan pada Naruto karena menganggap pemuda jabrik itu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan menikmati mangkuk keempat ramennya. "Kita seri lagi _dattebayo. _2 sama."

"Berarti giliranku lagi memberimu pertanyaan, _ne_?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura kembali berpikir. Naruto jelas tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia tahu kalau Naruto yang berisik ini menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda berisik ini cukup tahu banyak tentang dirinya.

"Apa keinginanku yang belum terwujud saat ini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Yakin pertanyaannya kali ini tidak akan bisa dijawab Naruto dengan mudah.

'Haha... kali ini pa—'

"Duel dengan Ino bukan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Oke, Naruto memang selalu penuh kejutan. Tapi kejutannya kali ini buat Sakura hampir membuat gadis itu kehilangan irama degup jantungnya. Pasalnya, tebakan pemuda itu juga tidak meleset kali ini. Membuat kecurigaan Sakura makin menguat, bahwa ternyata _kyuubi_ juga memberinya kemampuan membaca pikiran.

"Waktu itu kan kau pernah cerita _dattebayo_. Kau bilang, 'Huh, ingin sekali aku duel dengan _Pig_. Dia selalu saja berdebat tentang kemenangannya yang pasti akan terjadi saat ujian _chuunin_ dulu' setelah kau mengunjungi toko bunganya beberapa hari yang lalu. _Ne_?"

Sakura ingat. Dia memang berdebat dengan Ino setelah mengunjungi tokonya 4 hari yang lalu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto masih mengingat curhat dadakannya hari itu.

"Jadi skor kita 3-2..." Sakura menghela nafas "... untukmu."

"Dan sekarang giliranku memberikan pertanyaan, _ne_?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Tapi Sakura bisa bernafas lega. Pertanyaan Naruto berikutnya pasti ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Tidak salah lagi. Sakura hanya perlu mengingat lebih keras apa yang biasa ia lakukan berdua bersama Naruto. Tujuan Naruto memulai permainan ini pasti hanyalah ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya memiliki perhatian khusus terhadap Naruto.

"Apa warna bola kesukaanku, Sakura -_chan_?"

Ya, pasti tentang dirinya lagi. Tunggu... apa katanya tadi? Bola?

"Apa? Bola?" tanya Sakura, memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Iya, bola. Sakura -_chan_ tahu warna bola kesukaanku tidak?"

Hampir saja Sakura menjawab "Tidak" secara refleks. Karena, memang kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang bola. Dia tidak suka bermain bola dan tidak pernah bermain bola. Dan seingatnya pun, dirinya dan Naruto tidak pernah bermain bersama menggunakan bola. Apa pertanyaan kali ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dirinya.

Sakura memjamkan matanya sambil berpikir. Mencoba mengingat bayangan Naruto waktu kecil, yang jujur saja ia tidak ingat banyak. Ia belum terlalu mengenal Naruto waktu kecil, hanya sekedar _tahu_, tidak kenal dekat. Tapi seingatnya, tidak banyak anak lelaki yang mau bermain bola bersama Naruto. Pasti kalau Naruto sudah memegang bola dan meminta agar ikut bermain, semua anak mencemooh dan bubar begitu saja. Seakan Naruto tidak pantas bermain bersama mereka.

'Dan kenapa ia menyukai bola? Bukannya ia harusnya membenci permainan itu? Seharusnya bola kan mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya yang...'

Sakura tidak berani meneruskan pikirannya. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyergapnya tiba-tiba. Dia juga merasa ikut ambil bagian dalam menyebabkan Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai masa kanak-kanaknya. Meskipun menjauhi Naruto bukanlah pilihannya, melainkan perintah kedua orangtuanya.

"Kenapa Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu _dattebayo_?" tanya Naruto, membuyarkan Sakura dari dunia pikirannya.

"E-eh... wajahku aneh?" Dahi Sakura berkerut. Tangan kanannya mengepal di samping mangkuk ramennya yang sudah habis, bersiap memberi Naruto pelajaran. Dan...

"Habis, setelah tersenyum kau malah pasang tampang sedih _dattebayo_. Aku kan jadi khawatir..." Sakura tertegun mendengar kalimat polos Naruto. Dan pukulan yang sudah siap ia lancarkan terpaksa ia tahan kembali. "Kalau kau tidak tahu jawabannya, aku bisa memberi bantuan, Sakura-_chan_. Tidak perlu sesedih itu." lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

'Pasti tampangku aneh karena memikirkan masa kecilnya tadi.'

"Baiklah, aku mau bantuan."

Naruto memasang pose berpikir seriusnya. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menerawang langit-langit Ichiraku, seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

"Kalau aku memandangi bola itu, rasanya tenang sekali _dattebayo_..." wajah Naruto terlihat berbinar ketika melontarkan kalimat barusan. "Kalau bola itu mengeluarkan air, aku jadi sedih sampai-sampai aku jadi ingin ikut menangis..." wajahnya berubah sendu. "Kalau bola itu berkilat seakan mau menerkamku, aku takut sekali _dattebayo..._" wajahnya berubah ketakutan. Lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Sakura heran melihat wajah sahabatnya berubah seiring dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Dan bertambah heran mendengar isi kalimat yang terlontar itu.

"Kalau bola itu terlihat kesepian, aku ingin sekali mengajaknya bermain bersama. Supaya ia tidak kesepian lagi. Karena kalau dia kesepian, aku juga jadi ikut kesepian _dattebayo_..."

Oke, ini aneh. Bola macam apa sih yang dibicarakan Naruto ini? Bisa mengeluarkan air, bisa berkilat menyeramkan, bisa kesepian pula...

Apa Naruto menggunakan analogi ya? Tapi analoginya jelek sekali...

"Naruto..."

"Hm..."

"Siapa yang memberimu bola itu?" tanya Sakura langsung. Tidak peduli apakah nantinya Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Masalahnya, dia penasaran sekali dengan orang yang memberikan bola aneh tersebut pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali menerawang sambil berpikir. "Entahlah. Kami-_sama_ mungkin..."

Hah? Jawaban macam apa itu? Kami-_sama_?

"Bola itu bukan milikku kok, Sakura-_chan_. Belum, belum jadi milikku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, pemiliknya mau merelakannya untukku. Jadi, saat ini aku masih menunggu _dattebayo_."

"Pernah mencoba memintanya?" Sakura malah jadi penasaran.

"Memintanya terang-terangan sih belum, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak berani _dattebayo_. Nanti kalau saatnya sudah tepat, baru aku berani minta pada pemiliknya..."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Lalu tersadar, sekarang ia makin bingung. Bola macam apa sih yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan ini?

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto memikirkan bola kesayangannya, Sakura memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan Naruto. Sampai akhirnya suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Menyerah Sakura-_chan_?"

"Enak saja!" jawab Sakura cepat. Matanya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Tapi ini sudah sore, Sakura-_chan_. Aku ada urusan lain."

Sakura terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin menahan Naruto sebentar lagi, paling tidak sampai ia menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari Naruto ini. Tapi rasa segan menghalanginya menahan pemuda jabrik itu. Lagipula, memang hari sudah sore. Waktu memang berjalan terlalu cepat jika sedang bersama makhluk ini.

"Paman, ini bayaran ramenku dan Sakura-_chan_. Terima kasih, ya! Besok aku datang lagi _dattebayo_!"

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu sampai besok siang, Sakura-_chan_. Dan jangan lupa bawa uang yang banyak _'ttebayo_!" Naruto tertawa sambil beranjak pergi, menjauh dari Ichiraku dan Sakura.

'Huh, yakin sekali dia akan menang...'

Tapi Sakura sendiri tidak yakin dirinya akan menemukan jawaban pertanyaan Naruto. Masalahnya, dia sama sekali tidak punya gambaran tentang 'bola' yang sejak tadi dibicarakan Naruto.

"Ah, aku tanya pada _Pig_ saja. Siapa tahu dia tahu jawabannya." gumam Sakura.

Setelah berpamitan pada Pak Tua Teuchi dan Ayame _neechan_, Sakura bergegas menuju toko bunga Yamanaka. Tidak salah lagi, sahabatnya yang satu itu pasti masih sibuk di toko.

"_Piiigg... _hhh... hhh..." Sakura mengatur nafasnya setibanya ia di toko bunga Yamanaka. Wajahnya yang kelelahan setelah berlari menjadi berbinar ketika mendapati sosok sahabatnya sedang berdiri di meja kasir. Ino pasti sedang menghitung uang yang hasil penjualan hari ini.

"_Forehead_, kenapa mesti teriak-teriak begitu sih?" ujar Ino sambil berjalan menghampiri Sakura di pintu masuk. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya di meja kasir begitu saja.

"Ada yang... mau kutanyakan... padamu..." nafas Sakura masih putus-putus.

"Tenang, tenang. Duduk dulu." Ino membimbing Sakura menuju sebuah kursi, lalu menarik sebuah kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Bersiap mendengarkan pertanyaan Sakura. "Nah, kau mau tanya apa, _Forehead_?"

Sakura menarik nafas sebentar. Mencoba menenangkan dadanya yang masih sibuk naik turun sehabis berlari secepat tadi. Setelah nafasnya tenang, pikirannya mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan pertanyaannya.

"_Pig_, kau pernah lihat Naruto main bola tidak?"

Ino menautkan alisnya, bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu. "Naruto? Belakangan ini maksudmu?"

"Kapan saja. Mulai saat ia masih kecil juga tidak apa-apa, kalau kau pernah lihat..."

"Naruto, ya..." Ino berpikir. "Belakangan ini sih aku jarang melihat Naruto atau yang lain bermain. Apalagi bermain bola. Sekalipun Konoha sudah tenang, mereka kan bukan anak kecil lagi..."

Sakura masih menunggu Ino melanjutkan jawabannya. Nada menggantung Ino barusan mengisyaratkan adanya kelanjutan dari kalimat itu.

"Kalau waktu kecil, aku lupa _Forehead_. Seingatku, waktu kita kecil kan tidak ada yang mau bermain bersama Naruto."

'Aku juga berpikir begitu, _Pig_. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!'

"Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya begitu, _Forehead_? Kau mau memberi Naruto bola, ya?"

"E-eh... tidak..." Sakura gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan aneh Ino barusan. Darimana Ino menyimpulkan pertanyaan aneh begitu? "Tadi aku main tebak-tebakan dengan Naruto, _Pig_. Lalu dia mengajukan pertanyaan begini, 'Apa warna bola kesukaanku, Sakura-_chan_?'. Dan sekarang aku bingung mau menjawab apa..."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Belum kujawab." Sakura menghela nafas. "Dia menunggu jawabanku besok siang. Kalau aku tidak bisa jawab, aku harus mentraktirnya makan siang sepuasnya di Ichiraku."

Hening sesaat. Baik Sakura maupun Ino bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Bagaimana ini, _Piiig_?" erang Sakura tiba-tiba. 'Bagaimanapun juga, nasib dompetku bergantung pada jawaban pertanyaan ini.'

Ino lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyum—seringaian lebih tepatnya—yang biasa diberikannya saat ia menggoda sahabatnya itu. Senyumannya lebih lembut, meski ada kesan jahil di dalamnya. "Tidak biasanya kau meladeni Naruto begini, _Forehead_. Biasanya kan kau langsung menolak apapun tawaran Naruto, bahkan ketika dia belum menyelesaikan kalimat penawarannya."

Mendengar pernyataan Ino barusan, Sakura langsung mendongak menatap mata gadis itu. Seketika itu pula, ia memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu, _Pig_?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Sakura. Aku yakin itu..." jawab Ino seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju meja kasir. Berniat melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda akibat kedatangan Sakura. "... Atau perlu kuperjelas la—"

"Jangan salah sangka, Ino!" potong Sakura cepat. "Aku menerima ajakannya bermain tebak-tebakan hanya karena..." Sakura terdiam sesaat, menunduk. "... aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengannya." 'Berdua...'

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mendongak, menatap Ino yang kembali sibuk menghitung uang di mesin kasir. "Kau tahu kan, semenjak kepulangan Sasuke-_kun_, aku jarang sekali ngobrol dengan si _Baka_ itu."

Sakura membalik badannya, membelakangi Ino. Tidak ingin sahabatnya itu mendapati perubahan air mukanya yang terlihat jelas. Meskipun hanya air muka yang berubah, sahabatnya itu bisa berkesimpulan yang aneh-aneh.

"Hoo... jadi sekarang kau merindukannya, _Forehead_?"

Sakura tidak berniat membalas pertanyaan Ino barusan. Ia tahu, suara yang nantinya keluar dari mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan bisa menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya. Tidak, dengan kemampuan analisis ratu gosip macam Ino, ia bisa jadi santapan empuk gosip terbaru Konoha.

Melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya akan langsung membalas godaannya malah terdiam, Ino memutuskan untuk menghentikan godaannya. Masih dengan tangan yang sibuk memilah uang dan pikiran yang sibuk menghitung uang yang dipilahnya, Ino mencoba membantu Sakura.

"Mungkin warna putih..."

Sakura membalik badannya dan memandang Ino bingung.

"Yah, kebanyakan bola kan warnanya putih, _Forehead_." jawabnya singkat.

'Benar juga. Memang iya sih, kebanyakan bola warnanya putih.' Sakura membenarkan pernyataan Ino barusan. Tapi entah kenapa, menurutnya jawaban itu kurang memuaskan.

"Memangnya Naruto tidak memberikan petunjuk sama sekali?"

"Huh, petunjuknya sama sekali tidak membantu." Sakura teringat akan bantuan yang tadi diberikan Naruto. "Bola itu bisa mengeluarkan air, bisa berkilat menyeramkan. Bola itu juga bisa kesepian..." Sakura menyebutkan satu persatu bantuan yang tadi diberikan Naruto.

"Hm, analogi ya?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu." Sakura juga teringat akan petunjuk terakhir. "Kau tahu, _Pig_, saat aku tanya darimana ia mendapatkan bola itu, jawabannya malah 'Kami-_sama_ mungkin'." Sakura mendengus. "Dan lagi, katanya itu bola itu bukan miliknya."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Saat ini, ia jadi sama bingungnya dengan Sakura. Petunjuk yang katanya diberikan Naruto sama sekali tidak membantunya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Oke, satu hal yang aku tahu pasti _Forehead_, kau harus menyiapkan banyak uang besok." Sakura melotot mendengar pernyataan Ino barusan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu bola apa itu, _Forehead_. Jadi nasehatku, sebaiknya kau siap-siap saja, oke?"

Sakura lemas. Ia tidak mengharapkan ini. Yang ia harapkan adalah, datang ke toko ini, bertanya pada Ino, Ino memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan, dia pulang dengan riang gembira, tak sabar menanti traktiran Naruto besok di Ichiraku. Kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah ia perhitungkan dalam skenarionya.

"_Piiigg_..."

"Entahlah _Forehead_. Yang aku tahu, kebanyakan bola warnanya putih. Paling-paling warnanya berubah jadi coklat kalau tercebur ke lumpur..."

Melihat sahabatnya juga kehabisan ide dan hari mulai menggelap, Sakura memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Dengan langkah gontai, dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Belum sampai ia ke pintu keluar, seruan sahabatnya dari meja kasir menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya berbalik badan.

"_Forehead_, jangan lupa..." seru Ino sambil melambaikan setangkai bunga. _Tanpopo_.

Bahu dan kepala Sakura yang tadinya terkulai lemas, kini berdiri tegak melihat setangkai bunga yang dipegang Ino. Bergegas ia berlari menuju meja kasir dan menyambar bunga itu dari tangan gadis itu. Ino yang melihat tingkah Sakura barusan hanya bisa melongo.

'Apa _Forehead_ sudah tahu tentang _tanpopo_ itu, ya?'

Ino hanya bisa melihat punggung sahabatnya menghilang dari balik pintu toko tanpa sempat menanyakan pertanyaannya barusan.

* * *

><p>"Paman, aku tambah lagi!" seru Naruto. Ini sudah mangkuk ramen ketiga untuknya. Matanya berkilat ceria ketika mangkuk keempat tersaji di depan matanya. Dan untuk keempat kalinya pula ia menyerukan, "<em>Itadakimasu<em>!"

'Sakura-_chan_ lama sekali _dattebayo_. Jangan-jangan dia lupa ka—'

"Sudah mangkuk yang keberapa, Naruto?" suara Sakura memotong pikiran Naruto, sekaligus membuatnya berhenti sesaat melahap mangkuk ramen teralih pada kehadiran Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_..." ujarnya. Seketika itu pula, wajahnya berubah menjadi raut penuh rasa bersalah. "Sudah mangkuk keempat, _dattebayo_."

'Ck, sudah kuduga. Si _Baka_ ini memang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya terhadap ramen.'

Naruto masih memandangi Sakura. Gadis itu tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu. Bahunya terkulai lemas. Apa dia salah tidur?

"Sakura-_chan_, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Sakura balas bertanya.

"Kau tampak lesu _'ttebayo._ Duduklah, makanlah dulu. Kau mau pesan apa?" ujar Naruto. Dipersilahkannya gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura duduk. Dan setelah duduk, ia langsung kehilangan nafsu makan. Sambil menggeleng perlahan, ia menjawab tawaran Naruto barusan, "Aku tidak lapar, Naruto. Kau ma—"

"Wajahmu pucat begitu, mana mungkin kau tidak lapar."

'Huh, memangnya semua orang pucat itu kelaparan? Dasar _Baka_!' pikir Sakura.

"Makan ya, satu mangkuk saja _dattebayo._ Ya, ya?" Naruto masih berusaha membujuk Sakura.

Oke, Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus mengakhiri semuanya, supaya lega. Setelah menghela nafas sekali, ia melontarkan kalimat yang sejak tadi ditahannya sejak melihat punggung Naruto yang sedang makan ramen dari kejauhan. "Naruto, soal tebak-tebakan kemarin, aku ti—"

"Tebak-tebakan itu nanti saja, Sakura-_chan_. Kita makan dulu saja, _ne_?"

Sakura terdiam. Kalimat yang sudah disusunnya sebaik mungkin kembali dipotong oleh Naruto. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, sebelum kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, nafsu makannya tidak akan kembali.

"Ayame _neechan_, aku ingin segelas air putih saja. Boleh?"

Naruto memandang Sakura, tak percaya. "Hanya air putih saja, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak lapar Naruto..." Sakura mengerang. Dia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Bayangan kalau ia harus membayar _bill_ keempat mangkuk ramen yang sudah dilahap Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang di pikirannya.

Segelas air putih yang disajikan oleh Ayame, putri tunggal Pak Tua Teuchi, langsung habis dalam sekali tegukan. Bersamaan dengan habisnya kuah ramen dari mangkuk keempat yang diseruput Naruto, juga dengan sekali tegukan.

Setelah Naruto membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa ramen dengan air putih, ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ditakutkan Sakura.

"Jadi Sakura-_chan_, sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanyanya seraya mengubah posisi duduknya, menghadap Sakura. Memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada gadis berkulit pucat yang masih menggenggam gelas air putihnya yang sudah kosong.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas. Ia tahu, seorang gadis tidak boleh sering-sering menghela nafas. Katanya tidak baik untuk peruntungan jodohnya. Tapi ia tidak lagi peduli. Ia berharap, setiap helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa mengangkat semua beban yang bersarang di tubuhnya saat ini.

"Putih... mungkin..." jawab Sakura dengan suara yang penuh keragu-raguan.

Naruto terdiam. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya terlihat berbinar. Lalu dengan penuh semangat, ia berteriak kepada Pak Tua Teuci, "Paman, ramenku yang tadi, Sakura-_chan_ yang bayar ya!"

Sakura lemas. Ia sudah menduga, jawabannya pasti salah. Dan dompetnya akan berakhir mengenaskan sekeluarnya ia dari kedai ramen ini.

"Hahaha... tidak usah stress begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku memang yakin kau tidak akan tahu jawabannya _dattebayo. _Bagaimanapun juga kan, jarang ada kesempatan kau yang membayariku ramen." ujarnya senang, tidak peduli akan Sakura yang masih merutuki nasibnya.

Melihat Sakura yang masih menunduk dan tidak menanggapi kalimatnya barusan, Naruto mencoba menghibur. "Kau mau tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto. "Memangnya apa?"

"Hijau." Naruto menjawab singkat. Matanya menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam saat mengucapkan satu kata barusan.

"Hijau?" Sakura bingung. "Memangnya bola apa yang warnanya hijau?"

"Bola matamu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mencoba mencerna jawaban Naruto barusan. Hijau? Bola matanya? Hijau?

Jadi, bola yang bisa membuat Naruto tenang hanya dengan memandanginya saja, bola yang membuat Naruto sedih jika mengeluarkan air, bola yang membuat Naruto ketakutan jika berkilat, bola yang kesepian...

... itu bola matanya...

Ya, bola berwarna hijau itu adalah bola matanya.

Mengeluarkan air itu, pasti artinya menangis. Sakura teringat saat ia menangisi Sasuke, di malam-malam saat ia sedang memandangi foto tim 7. Pernah sekali Naruto mendapatinya menangis saat sedang memandangi bagian sebelah kiri foto tersebut. Naruto yang awalnya ingin mengagetkannya, tidak jadi dan malah mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Raut wajahnya berubah, dari yang tadinya bersemangat karena ingin mengejutkan Sakura menjadi sedih melihat gadis itu menangis.

Berkilat seakan mau menerkam itu, pasti artinya marah. Yah, Naruto memang sering sekali membuat gadis itu marah. Walaupun itu bukan sesuatu yang disengaja olehnya. Dan Sakura ingat betapa ketakutannya Naruto saat ia sudah bersiap menghadiahinya dengan sebuah pukulan.

Terlihat kesepian, mungkin memang artinya kesepian secara harfiah. Sakura memang seringkali kesepian. Apalagi saat sedang bertugas di rumah sakit. Ketika Ino atau Tsunade-_sama_ sedang tidak bisa diajak mengobrol, dia hanya bisa melamun di jendela rumah sakit. Dan Naruto selalu mucul, entah bagaimana, untuk mengganggu Sakura. Menariknya dari dunia lamunannya.

Dan Sakura tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah tidak lagi duduk di hadapannya.

"Nah Sakura, total semuanya ja—"

"Naruto kemana, Paman?" Sakura memotong kata-kata Pak Tua Teuchi sesadarnya ia dari lamunannya dan menyadari keabsenan Naruto dari hadapannya.

"Katanya ia ada urusan dengan Hokage-_sama_. Nah jadi..."

Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Ketika lembaran uang itu keluar dari dompetnya, dompet itu langsung menipis. Kehilangan banyak isinya.

Tapi sekarang Sakura sudah tidak lagi selesu tadi. Dia pun dengan senang hati membayar tagihan ramen pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto selalu menemukan cara untuk membuat _mood _Sakura se-fluktuatif ini. Selalu...

'Naruto _no baka_...'

**F I N**

* * *

><p>Glossary :<p>

_Himawari _means bunga matahari

_Tanpopo_ means bunga tanaman liar berwarna kuning cerah a.k.a dandelion

_Matsuri_ means festival

_Hanabi_ means kembang api

* * *

><p>I know, I know... it's weird, <em>ne<em>?

Sebagaimana saya bingung mengawali penpik ini, saya juga bingung mengakhirinya. Jadi intinya, penpik ini adalah penpik yang saya buat di tengah kebingungan. Dengan bermodal ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala dan beberapa episode _omake_ di _shippuden_, lahirlah penpik yang penuh kebingungan ini.

Dan sebagaimana yang terlihat di bawah nama saya, saya memang baru menulis satu cerita. Dan ini adalah cerita _perdana_ saya. Karena itu... review dari _minna-san_ sangat dibutuhkan. Demi saya yang lebih baik... *gaya kampanye* *ditimpuk biji salak ama readers*


End file.
